


It Takes Two To Tango

by George_Doughty



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, M/M, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Doughty/pseuds/George_Doughty
Summary: Schools's out for summer and for Two boys the open road is calling. But what happens when Hiccup hears about a mysterious abandoned car out in the dessert? Both Hiccup and his Best Friend will soon learn that there is more to what lies beyond the dry and harsh abyss, with awesome cars and awesome friends, this will be one summer that they will never forget.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Hijack fan fic! i am not a strong writer but i do have a strong love for these two boys! ill be reviewing any feedback and on some chapter be asking you guys to choose where the story goes! have fun reading! peace.

  
No title yet

(it takes two to tango?)

~ italics represent thoughts not dialogue ~

  
Chapter 1: Not a good start to the day.

Cool air spread through the sleeping neighbourhood of the small town of berk. The sun slowly making its way up, scattering its morning haze to wake the sleeping town from their dreaming slumbers. Making its way up the garden and up the bricks to the highest window ledge before flooding the room, the suns strong beams rest peacefully on to hiccups face as he slept.

Hiccup groaned as the sun beams got too much for him, finally waking him up. With one eye peering open to scout his surrounding before bringing his sight to his alarm clock ' shit 'he thought, 'iv'e woken before the alarm agin... ' he awoke properly and sat up from his bed stretching out his arms and letting out a big yawn.

Hiccup moved the covers from his legs and got up from his bed making his way to the bathroom, opening the door and closing it behind him.  
He turned on the shower that spat out brisk cold water at poor hiccup before he leaped back rubbing his face with his arm 'jesus fuck thats cold! ' However the water soon warmed up and then hiccup began to remove his clothes and put them into the wash basket near the door.

He stepped into the now hot and steamy shower and began to wash his hair and body while humming to himself as he started to think about the day and what he had planned. turning off the shower and putting a towel around his waist he opened the door to the shower and stepped out, A loud shriek threw off hiccups balance and he slipped on the wet floor falling flat on his ass hiccup letting out a yelp of pain. “ahhh, Anything else want to go wrong today?” hiccup had lost his left foot in an accident when he was younger and he was left with a fake one that his uncle had made him, however the fall had bent the spring that was inside his now bent and broken leg. he got up and limped over to the alarm clock that was the culprit of the shrieking.

The sigh of relief from hiccup as the horrid noise stopped only to hear a wolf whistle come from outside his window, what?... hiccup looked out of the window. A tall pale but attractive teenager with beautiful blue eyes and pure white hair that was short at the sides but styled up at the front stood at the back of hiccups garden, there was a back entrance the boy holding his bag with one hand and imitating a shooting pistol with the other at hiccup before giving hiccup a smirk.

Hiccup went bright red in his cheeks after seeing jack smirk and seeing how perfect he looked in the early morning sun. he ducked quickly under the window and made his way over to his dresser where he pulled on a green thin jumper and brown skin tight jeans before proceeding to put on his worn black and white converse with tattered laces, he then diverted his attention to his other leg that was crooked and in need of repair. Luckily he had a spare that gobber (hiccup's uncle) had made just in case of such occasions.  
He pulled out the new one from under his bed and unclipped the old one from his leg, hiccup let out a grunt as it stung a little. The new one fit perfectly and hiccup stood back up to test it, wobbling a little as the spring needed wearing in. he put the broken one into his backpack.

He quickly looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable in front of jack like he always did every morning before they walked to school.. hiccup was average height and had thick auburn hair and a cute nerdy figure to him. He grabbed his rucksack and his phone and made his way down stairs.

“ OH HELLO MY DEAR BOY!' a big voice boomed.  
“oh uh h-hi dad” hiccup said Trying to keep himself from having a heart attack,  
“JACK IS WAITING FOR Ya SON.” stoic boomed as he stood in the kitchen wearing a flowery apron that stripped him of any masculinity, now stoic was a rather large individual who was built like a Russian lada, rough but tough as hard bread. His massive mussels and his loud and terrifying voice would scare odin himself.

“i-i know dad, i-i saw him from my room” hiccup was always shy at talking to his dad due to his erm.. personality and build.  
“ AYE, DO YA WANT SUMTHIN' TO EAT, HICCUP?. I CAN MAKE YA A TOASTIE!' stoic was flipping eggs and bacon with his spatular while cutting some tomatoes with a rather large machete with the other slamming it down. Hiccup looked somewhat confused and scared at the sight.

“no thanks, ur.. dad. Im good” hiccup said scratching his neck.  
”WELL 'AVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL SON, ILL BE HOME LATE TONIGHT. WORK ASKED ME TO WORK OVERTIME, BUT IVE LEFT SOME MONEY ON THE SIDE FOR PIZZA.” Hiccup smiled a little, his dad was loud and terrifying but he was quite a softie at heart.  
“thanks dad, i'll see you later love you” he grabbed his lunch and shoved it into his bag before opening the back door and disappearing down the garden where jack was still waiting leaning against the fence gate.

“Here's the hot supermodel” Jack said with an over dramatic flamboyant voice as hiccup approached.  
“ HAHA very funny” hiccup pouted as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.  
“hey hic, how was your morning” jack said with a big grin on his lips, hiccup rolled his eyes,  
”come on jack we need to get going else we'll be late for school”

Jack's smile when to a frown as hiccup began to walk ahead. “ ugh.. I don't want to go school.. theres too much work and and talking to people and then ther-”   
“jack we have to go school, I will not get caught skipping school again my dad nearly killed me. Plus astrid will be there, we can hang out with her and the twins”.  
” but I don't like talking to astrid! She always says im boring and not cool..” .

“ jack.. you do know how childish you are... right?” jack stopped walking. “hey! Im just trying to keep everyone on their toes okay”. Hiccup turned around with a smile  
“jack you are 18 in two months, me in 6 right? That means well be adults soon You do know that” jack smiled  
“ and what are you saying here dragon boy?” hiccup frowned at that word, jack had always called him that since they were 10 as hiccup loved anything and everything to do with dragons.  
“ d-don't call me that! And I mean that we need to start being more mature and act like adults”.

“I hear ya hic, but it's the summer break soon! 8 whole weeks of sun, fun and -”  
“ making everyone run?” hiccup interrupted jack with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.  
“ thats not a bad plan hic! Ill add it to my list” jack pulled out a small book and pen while hiccup now put his hand over his eyes in disbelief.

The two boys carried on walking to school, jack telling hiccup jokes that odin himself would not approve of. The boys were nearly to the school gates when hiccup spoke  
“hey um.. jack, I don't suppose you'd like to come over tonight or somethin- er- ONLY IF YOURE not too busy.. imean I it's just that my dad is at work so ill be bored I guess.. I have money for pizza?” Jack looked at hiccup for a second and then he began to smile  
“jeez hic are you alright?” he chuckled “that sounded like you struggled with that one a little” he nudged hiccup playfully and  
hiccup could feel his face getting warm shit, why was that so hard to ask him?  
Pull yourself together haddock

Just as they walked through the gates and through the yard both jack and hiccup were stopped by a familiar voice  
“OI Haddock, Overland!”

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Hi Astrid.

Turning around, jack and hiccup could see the familiar face of Astrid Hofferson. A short but very fierce and dangerous female that has no problem defending herself and her friends. She had long blonde hair and a rather athletic build, making her a rather beautiful girl that made most of the boys try chatting her up.

  
She walked up to the boys with a sway of the hips and a look of confidence under her gaze, hiccup smiled as she stopped dead on her toes in front of the boys.

“oh hi astrid!” Hiccup said waving at her with a friendly smile.  
“hey. Astrid..” jack said with his enthusiasm now walking away from him now that he knew hiccups attention was now divided between them.

”so guys, i'm having a party at mine tonight.. you coming?”

“astrid that sound-”  
”-oh yea about that astrid, me and hiccup are spending the night round hic's and having a sleep over so yea.. no.. we can't”, jack had formed a sly smirk on his face at astrid who at this point had fired back a frown before changing to a smug look and turning back to hiccup.

“well, im sure hiccup wouldn't mind you guys coming for a bit and then leaving to go back to hiccup's”.  
“hey that sounds a good idea” a delighted sounding hiccup replied. The bell rung for class and everyone started to move towards the main doors astrid and hiccup moving with them.

Jack grabbed hiccup's hand and stopped him turning him on his heels. ” whah-” hiccup began to blush again.  
“hic are you sure you wanna go to this party? I mean you've always told me you hate parties a-and there was that time at that party where you spilled all of the punch down you and you had to go home”

  
“jack, ill be fine. It's astrids party so we're in good hands. Plus you're still staying over.” Jack let go of hiccup's hand in defeat. “ come on doofus, we're gunna be late for class.”hiccup said reassuring him. jack smiled and followed after the young brunet. Both boys took their seats at their desks pulling out books and opening them up,  
“settle down now class, today's lesson is going to be important. Soon you will all be sitting down to do your final grades before we break up for summer, now it is my job today to get your prepared for those mock exams and help you with any work that you do not understand, now if you could all open your text books to page 394. we will begin.”

Hiccup opened his text book and rested his head on his hand, today's lesson is going to be so boring. Hiccup's mind began to drift away from prof Dagur and into his own thoughts. Ugh, I cant believe I broke another foot, I need to take the broken one to gobber on the way home.! I really need to be careful not to be so clumsy especially in front of jack.. oh god! Shit I just remembered he saw me halve naked this morning! Fuck this is soo embarrassing.

Jack's POV:

Jack sat writing down what was written on the white board when his mind too started to wonder from the classroom and all of his peers.  
I can't believe astrid has ruined my plans with hiccup.. I wanted it to be just me and hiccup. I so scared, I really like him but I'd hate to tell him and ruin our friendship together. No, I need to tell him! Ive kept these feelings in for two years now and I think ill go insane if I keep them in any longer... Maybe I should talk to someone about it.

Hiccup's POV:

hiccup had mostly finished his text book work when his mind started racing again making it hard for him to concentrate, he couldn't stop thinking about jack. He just stood there looking at me with his perfect smile and his beautiful blue eye's, h-he wasn't checking me out, was he? no.. don't be ridiculous hiccup. Although he does call me hic, thats a little strange, I mean I know astrid calls me that too but that's astrid, not jack. God I really do think I .. like him .. shit! Shit! But he's my best friend! Im not supposed to have a crush on my best friend that's just stupid! What am I going to d- . hiccup stopped his train of thought when he noticed jack looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small update for now! will be back shortly.


	3. Chapter 3 : “if you're not out in 5 minuets im coming in”

Chapter 3 :  
“if you're not out in 5 minuets im coming in”  


  
Hiccup turned to jack who was looking at him  
“ Are you okay hic? You seem very hot and you're cheeks look really red.” jack looked concerned yet a small smile seeped out as he noticed hiccup began to go a deep purple after he'd finished speaking.

“i- uh.. i-im okay jack. Shit! Is it really hot in here?” hiccup's hands began to go really clammy and panic began to set in.

“maybe you should go to the bathroom to cool down” jack said putting his hand on hiccup's head to check his temperature. Hiccup raised his hand,

“yes.. mr haddock”.

“sir please may I go to the bathroom, I don't feel so good.”.

“of course, you know where it is”,

Hiccup stood up with a look of dread.

“are you sure you're okay? Want me to come with you?”.

” n-no its fine jack im okay honestly!” hiccup scampered to the door and ran up the corridor, making a sharp right and bursting the doors open.

Quickly, he opened up a stall and sat down covering his eye's with his hands.  
“Omg omg omg what the fuck are you doing hiccup”.

Getting his breathing under control he looked down to notice that a problem had arisen in the down stairs department. Can this day get any worse?

Meanwhile jack was sitting at his desk thinking about hiccup, is he okay? What was that about, I mean he did have a hot temperature but he seemed really tense and weird. The boy pulled out his phone under the desk and found hiccup, he was saved under 'hic <3'.

'” hiccup, you alright?”

“ yea I just, needed some air”

“do you want me to come to you?”

“n-no! It's fine jack, i'll be back in a minuet”

“okay, well if you're not out in 5 minuets im coming in”

“okay”

  
Looking at the shudder-some text message from jack, Hiccup walked over to the sink and slashed his face with the cool water. Trying to steady his breathing and making sure that down below was not protruding to the public, he straightened up his shirt and evacuated the bathroom.

Moments later the young adult emerged into sight of his other peers and  
jack. Swift motions got Hiccup to his seat next to his charmingly awaiting best friend before giving him a reassuring smile as he picked up his pencil.  
“ you good? ”  
jack was quick to say putting his hand on his secret crush's back, a slight chill ran down hiccup's back as he did so.  
“im okay, just a bit hot I think”  
he said while scanning the boy's body up and down. Jack did the same while letting one of his infamous smirks loose while doing so.  
”good, its nearly lunch time anyway”,  
“ ugh finally”.

  
For the rest of the lesson the two put their heads down and studied till the ring of the bell signalled the presence of lunch,  
“so who do you think is going to astrids party later?”  
the white haired boy enquired while pulling his bag onto his shoulder. “im not sure exactly, im guessing Jamie and Sophie”.

“why? Who you wanting to go?”.  
“no one, I don't even want to go- not because I think it sucks or that its astrid or anything, it's just- I-i wanted to just hang out and chill with you”.  
Hiccup smiled and returned the gesture.  
“that's sweet of you, jack”.  
Jack flung his arm around hiccup's neck and began to guide him out of the classroom.  
“hey jack?”  
“eeeyes”.  
“what do you wanna do later? Ya know.. after the party?”.   
Jack thought for a moment at the question, think jack. How can I use this to know if he likes me or not? Hmmm...

“ well, we could always watch a movie or play cards against humanity?”

“omg that'll be so funny I can wait”  
the childish tone began to seep out of jack's voice again as both boy's were smiling at each other over their now new plans for tonight. two walked to the big mess hall in the middle of the school where hundreds of students were eating and conversing and fighting over silly little things.

The two boys approached and sat next to some familiar faces all gathered round the middle of the great hall. “hey guys.” astrid was sitting arched over with a soda can in her hand with the other on her hip as if she had been telling one of her famous stories of hers.

  
“Hey, what you guys doing?” Hiccup said as he removed his bag and grabbed a nearby chair to his left, Jack following hiccups actions.  
“I was just telling these guys the story of last summer when I was out in the desert getting gas and an old yokel was saying that theres a abandoned car way out in the desert, a rare car that has been forgotten about and is sitting out there waiting to see the light of the sky once more”.  
“thats.. bullshit, astrid.”  
snot said crossing his arms and kicking his feet up onto the table.

“ Did he tell you what car is was? “  
fishlegs said with interest.  
“ Nope! Anyway, I doubt its even out there. Heck! It's probably not even real”  
astrid said now sitting normally and taking a bite out of here apple. Hiccup sat in thought about this mysterious car Astrid was talking about when jack leaned in and whispered into his ear.  
” hey do you think we should go looking for it?”  
hiccup looked up at him and jack gave him a look of half serious and half teasing with his iconic smirk.

Hiccup got out his sandwiches and began to take a bite while his head started to ponder about what jack had said.

“So, who's excited for my party tonight?”

Astrid had a ear to ear smile on her face, she had been planning her 18th for a year now.

“Is there going to be alcohol?”snotlout asked.

“ of course! Who do you think I am?” she said with a playful snare.  
“Then yes!” he said nonchalantly.  
“Okay, so it's at 6pm so no one be late!” Astrid instructed standing up pointing her finger to the sky and then brought it back down to her friends.  
“And if anyone is late i'll fucking kill you” she then smiled and sat back down.

The bell soon rang and everyone got up and said their goodbyes as all of them had different classes to each other so they made there way to their last two classes. The last two and a half hours went by rather quickly for everyone and Hiccup sat in his chair flicking a pencil waiting for the last minute to end on the clock and alert the school bell to signal home time. A loud ringing filled every classroom and hallway bringing much joy to everyone as they began to vacate their seats and head for the main entrance.

Hiccup walked out of the main building out onto the front to the parking lot to wait for Jack who was probably still asleep on his desk somewhere.

“Oi Haddock!” he heard from behind, he saw a dipsy white haired boy waving and walking up to him. Yep i'd say he fell asleep looking at his panda eyes. Hiccup crossed his arms and raised a brow at Jack,

”what?” he said smiling,

“you fell asleep again didn't you”. Jack just chuckled and tapped hiccup on his shoulders.

” lets go Dragon boy”.


	4. Chapter 4: "we're here"

Chapter 4:

It was quite a hot and sunny day today, the sky was clear and the birds were singing in the trees as Jack and Hiccup were Walking home together.

“Hey um, so my uncle phoned me earlier today and said he's got me a surprise when I get home.” Jack seemed excited but not sure what his uncle had in store for him. Jack lived alone with his uncle as his parents had passed away when he was a baby leaving his uncle North to raise and care for the boy. Jack didn't mind as him and his uncle were quite close and they did everything together.

  
“what do you think it is?” Hiccup asked him with the same excitement,

“im not sure but he seemed really pleased with himself i'd say.”. Jack put his hands into his pockets as they walked, Hiccup had his left hand on his bag strap and his other by his side with his phone in his hand. They eventually got to the back of hiccups house when they stopped and hiccup turned to jack.

“well I guess ill see you in about two hours time for the party..” he gave a smile,

“ You will, did you want me to come and get you? We could walk down together maybe..”

jack removed one of his hands that was now rubbing the back of his neck.

“sure, ill give you a text when im ready, you can come through the back gate.”

”okay ill see then!” jack seemed to be at ease as he started to turn round and walk home.

“i'll see you later!”

“ see ya jack.” hiccup turned as well and went through the garden gate up the path and to the back door.

Jack got to the last corner of where he lived and was puzzled when he saw his uncle outside who seemed to be polishing an old ford pickup truck that looked like it has had a hard life but still looking proud after its bath.

“ AHH JACK MY BOY!, COME! COME! WHAT DO YOU THNK?”

“ umm.. you got a truck north?”

North laughed hard holding his belly in a very jolly way before walking over to jack and putting one of his massive arms around hid shoulders,

“ YOU FUNNY JACK! BUT NO!”

jack looked even more confused giving north a look of confusion, north smiled and held out the key to jack.

“IT IS YOURS JACK! GIFT FOR YOU AS YOUR GRADUATION PRESENT! IT IS NOT MUCH BUT SHE GOOD CAR.. CHEAP TOO!”

North bellowed out in another jolly laugh, Jack couldn't believe it

“ are you serious?!?”

north smiled at jack, jack smiled back and gave his uncle a big hug and they both began to laugh.

” Thank you so much!”

“JUST LOOK AFTER HER JACK AND SHE LOOK AFTER YOU!”

he patted jack on the head and walked into the house leaving jack and the car alone.

Jack walked up to it with his still confused expression on his face, he ran his fingers along the paintwork until they touched the handle, a chrome and heavy handle that unlocked the door with a clunk as he opened the door to reveal the inside that was just as old but as beautiful as the outside. He climbed in and sat in front of the giant mahogany steering wheel that sat affront of him. His fingers running down the wooden Finnish of the dash as his gaze caught the gear lever. It's a manual.. he thought as his left hand grasped it. Putting the clutch in he moved it into each gear feeling how they engaged with each one before moving it back to neutral, he brought his eyes to the key that was in his hands.

A ford key with a tiny Sheppard's crook on the keychain. Jack put the key in and cranked it over. A little stutter but she fired to life and jack's smile only grew wider as he opened up the throttle.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was in his room trying to find what he was going to wear to Astrid's party, All of his clothes were not what you would call 'party' material. Most of his shirts were tatted and old. He had an old suit that he would wear to weddings an funerals but it seemed a bit too over dressed knowing what astrid's parties were like.

Lots of cursing and clothing flung onto the bed later, hiccup managed to find something he redeemed etiquette to wear to the party. Checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror once more to make sure he looked presentable he walked out and looked at the giant mountain of clothing that was now almost toppling over on his bed. Ill sort that out when I get back he thought as he grabbed his keys and wallet before closing his bedroom door and proceeding to the kitchen.

He made his way over to the counter and saw a note that his father had left, it was what he had told him before he had left for school except it was much harder to read as his handwriting was awful. He chuckled lightly to himself putting down the note and pulling out his phone to text jack that he was ready.

“yo... im ready”

“oki! ;-) i'll be 5 minuets”

“jack it takes a lot longer than 5 minuets to walk from your house to mine”

“oh just you wait my dear hiccup”

  
Hiccup looked at his phone with a slight puzzled yet amusing feeling. What does he mean by that?  
5 minuets passed and hiccup saw the white tufts of hair bobbing along the back fence. The gate gently swung open to see the frosty haired boy with his charming smirk that seemed to be holding back a lot of excitement hiccup thought.

Hiccup opened the back door and smiled “hey”  
“hows it going” jack really was struggling to keep his excitement in.  
“are you okay? You seem a bit weird, and how did you get here so fast?”

“oh mr haddock would't you like to know” a huge grin was now bursting out of jacks face.

“okay, how did you get here so fast.” hiccup now smiling as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms,

jack held out his hand” come with me”.

His heart beginning to rise, hiccup slowly moved away from the door pulling it to and following jack up the path. exiting the garden gat hiccup could see the old ford truck that stood glistening in the sunlight next to the pavement.  
“i- is this yours?” hiccup's eyes were wide with wonder and jealousy and awe.  
“ain't she beautiful!” jack was caressing one of the fenders as hiccup was scanning the perimeter of the car around the other side.  
“ye... yes she is..” hiccup looked at jack.

“Where did you get it?” both boys opened the doors and climbed inside.  
“uncle north got it me as a early graduation present.”  
“lucky bastard” hiccup said laughing, jack chuckled too.

Jack turned over the engine and it fired with a cough and a splutter but roared to life. “she’s gunna need some adjustment” hiccup said patting the dash, jack put her in gear and pulled away “we’ll get her puurrrin’ “ jack turned on the radio and wound down the window resting his elbow outside.

Pulling out of the neighbourhood and onto the main road, the old truck gathered speed and cruised along nicely down the golden light road as the sun began to set, the two listening along to lakeshore drive.

As the music played, fingers drumed the door frame of the truck  
as the warm summer air brushed past jack's arm, his other hand on the lage wheel. "oh man i haven't heard this song in ages" hiccup turned up the volume more and they both began to sing along, jack smiling as his eyes reconnected with the road. with the old for sitting at a steady 65 the two made it across to the small town of Bugess where Astrid's party was.

Jack turned off down a quiet street that didn't stay quiet for long, pulling up to a house that was swarmed with teenagers and music he parked a few cars down and cut the engine. " well this is it" jack turned to face hiccup who was looking a bit anxious.


	5. Chapter 5: He's Going To Be Left Behind

“this is it…” The look of dread on hiccup’s face told jack loud and clear that he didn’t want to go in.   
“are you okay?”   
“I’m fine jack, its just its been a while since I’ve been to a high school party”  
“I know, but Astrid is inside and I’m here so there’s nothing to worry about. Heck give it an hour and we’ll leave these party animals and have our own fun”. 

Hiccup froze at the last part momentarily before brushing it off,   
“come on” jack unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door. The faint chime emitting the truck as the door was ajar before a gentle slam was given to shut it properly, hiccup followed suit.

The two boys made their way up the driveway where people were chilling out and dancing with booze in their hands. Hiccup followed behind jack as they snaked their way through the thickening crowed to get to where Astrid and the rest of the gang were.

“Guys! They’re here!” Astrid put down her jd and coke and walked over to jack and hiccup who entered the kitchen. ” hey guys I can’t believe you’re here! And on time!” Astrid laughed as it was purposely aimed at jack particularly.  
“we’re here!” jack said going in for a hug that Astrid welcomed, Astrid squeezing him and giggling as the alcohol was getting to her head. She moved on to hiccup while jack let go and proceeded to the rest of the gang.  
“hey guys” he gave everyone a halve salute and a smile.

“yo wad up man” snot said with his face in the snack bowl and beer in his hand.  
“hey Jacky!” a small petite lady said with long blonde hair.   
“hey punzi how’s it going?” jack took a spot leaning against the counter top while crossing his arms. “I’m good, just enjoying the vibes” her arm rose above her head making the rock on gesture with her hand. Jack chuckled   
“so, how’s the mr2 coming along?” jack picked up a can of cola.   
“pretty good, still needs some adjustments in the ignition packs but at least she’s finally running.”  
“so up for a drag race soon?” jack threw back a swig of the fizzy drink giving the girl a grin of intimidation.

“Ha! You and what car jack? You don’t even have one and I know north wouldn’t let you take his Camaro again” both punzi and snotlout laughed and so did jack as he pulled out the keys to his truck and dangled them in front of the two. “that’s true” he replied.

“woah dude! You got a car?” snot almost spat out his beer. Jack interrupted “truck may I add”  
“you got a truck?” punzi stared at the keys as jack moved them closer to them.  
“yup an old f150. Now, she needs a little work but she’s sweet. And mine.”  
“dude we need to see this!” snot took the keys and examined them closer. “where did you get it?” he gave it back to jack.  
“I don’t know, North gave it me as an early graduation present.”  
“awesome! Now we can all go out together this summer” punzi cracked open another beer. 

“well... almost all of us.” Jack chuckled as he downed the last of his drink. “Hiccup needs to pull his finger out and get a car, I mean he’s got a licence but he says he just doesn’t like what’s for sale in town.”  
Punzi took a sip of her beer and halve raised her finger at jack “that boy needs to hurry up else he’s gunna be left behind.”  
“well I mean he can always ride with me until he gets a car” jack’s smirk was too much for punzi and she pushed him playfully out of the way. “you know you should just ask him out already” and walked off to go see her other friends that had just arrived.

“she’s got a point bro” snot shrugged his shoulders before following in punzie’s footsteps. Jack smiled, put down the empty can and exited the kitchen. The night went on for a couple of hours jack, punzi and her friends had a dance off with some of Astrids friends and snotlout was in the dining room having arm wrestles with members of the football team. 

Astrid was standing with hiccup in the hallway, she had given hiccup a beer from the cool box that was slowly starting to melt and seep water onto the floor that people were nearly slipping over. “so, I hear Jacks got a truck now?”  
Astrid was swaying a little but still managing to communicate well with hiccup and drink at the same time. “oh, you heard already. Yea he said North brought it him. It’s pretty sweet! I’d love to get my hands on it and work on it sometime”  
“well why don’t you get your own to work on? I’m sure there must be at least one you’ve seen that you like?”  
“what? Like those Priuses and beat up corollas downtown? Yea no thanks” hiccup chugged back the bitter drink. “I want something decent, something that I can make my own and enjoy not just some weird and ugly looking thing that’ll just get me from A to B.”

“g-good point, but you” Astrid’s words were starting to get effected by the alcohol at this point. “you do really really need, need to get something s-soon”  
“Astrid are you alright?”  
“i-im fine hic-cup I’m just a little tipsy…”  
“shall we get you some fresh air?” Astrid was leaning against hiccup with a thinking expression. “okay let’s go” Astrid began to walk to the kitchen, hiccup grabbed her by the arm, “this way Astrid” and escorted her out to the front door. 

As they made their way through the door and out to the drive, they could see the rest of the gang near the driveway entrance. Hiccup could start to feel himself swaying a little which didn’t help with Astrid being attached to him.  
“Hiccup thank you for coming to my party tonight.” She looked up at him with a drunken smile. “thank you for having me” he smiled back. “you know you don’t have to s-stay all night if you don’t want to,” hiccup looked down at her but carried on walking. “I know jackass down there wanted to spend time with you tonight so go and have some fun with him.” “you do know he’s staying at mine tonight right? So there’s no rush you muppet.” Astrid let out a small giggle as she staggered with hiccup.

“Here she is! The birthday bitch that’s already wasted out her mind.” Punzi chuckled as went to support Astrid’s other arm. “hey you guys! H-how’s the party” Astrid looked at everyone who were now helping her sit down on the wall. “looks like someone is enjoying herself,” jack patted her back lightly, “Jesus fuck! Astrid how much did you drink?” snotlout bent down and studied her with his beer still in his grasp. “oh, just a little” she giggled like a 5-year-old.  
“oh just a little? You drank the entire fucking football team under the table by the looks of it” snotlout put his jacket around her and sat beside her. “I think someone needs to ease off a little.” Jack looked at Hiccup who was finding the situation rather amusing. 

Jack pulled out a pack of cigarettes and popped one into his mouth, he lit it taking a drag and then placed it In front of Astrid. “here, it’ll sober you up.”  
He then pulled out another one and lit it for himself. “hey, are you gunna share?” snotlout put down his beer for the first time that evening and jack gave him one lighting it up for him. “much obliged” he said picking up his beer and returning next to Astrid.

Hiccup watched the smoke as it gracefully fell out of Jack’s mouth and dissipated into the cool night air. They all watched as people were still dancing and drinking in the distance. “suppose I should get this one inside before she freezes.” Punzi helped up Astrid who had finished her cigarette. “I feel a lot better now, I should call it a night though it is 2:15am”. “yea we should start heading home too.” Hiccup looked at the others and then at Jack who nodded back. “thank you all for coming tonight, best party ever!”. Astrid got up and began to waddle up the path with punzi waving blindly as she walked.

“I’ll see you guy’s tomorrow maybe” snotlout raised to his feet cheering the two with his beer as he downed the last bit. “take it easy snot.” Jack patted his back and snotlout began to head up the street. Jack then turned his attention to a slightly tipsy and now shivering Hiccup who had crossed his arms for warmth. “come on you, lets go. I’ll put the heater on”. They both walked down to where Jack’s truck was and climbed inside, the trucks lights illuminated and pulled out onto the road heading back to the small town of Berk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how have you been?
> 
> i bet you thought this story was dead. im sorry for the lack of content i have been really busy this year, especially with work.  
> i promise to have more chapters coming out soon however they may take a while to make but be assured that they are coming!


	6. Right Mr Haddock, What's The Plan?

The two boys made it back to the Haddock residents in one piece, both starting to feel fatigue set it. Walking up the garden hiccup fumbled to find his keys, the door creaked open to a dark and quiet house. Hiccup turned on the lights to the kitchen and living room while Jack took off his jacket and placed his keys onto the coffee table. Jack flopped down on to the sofa, “what a great night” he put his arms behind his head as he stretched. 

“yea, I may have had a bit more than I thought but I still had fun. I feel fine now though.” Hiccup took a seat next to Jack also slouching while rubbing his eyes.  
” hey, I bet Astrid’s gunna feel like shit tomorrow.” Jack chuckled as he elbowed Hiccup lightly. “oh, she’s gunna feel it alright” they both laughed, “do you think she will like it if we call her up nice and early?”. “Jack you’re just asking for it if you do that”. He hummed with amusement. 

Jack shuffled and turned to Hiccup, “so, what you got planned for tomorrow?”, Hiccup thought for a second turning to meet Jack’s gaze. “Not a lot. I mean school break has officially begun so maybe Xbox? Heck I don’t know maybe start a new series on tv”. “or you could help me fix up old baby tooth?”. Hiccup paused for a moment. “um… what?” Jack smiled, “that’s what I’m gunna call her.” “Who?” “my new car you jackass”. Hiccup was confused but thought it was quite amusing that he picked such a weird name. “sure, I um, we’ll get her running fucking mint!” Jack smiled at him.

“right Mr Haddock, what’s the plan.” Hiccup looked over to a small clock that was ticking above the fireplace, “um, you think it would be wise to start getting ready for bed? Maybe work on the truck tomorrow and go meet the gang at Sandy’s.” Jack nodded in agreement, “sounds like a good plan Hic.” “Right” Hiccup got up off the sofa and made his way over to the cupboard in the hallway. He got out a spare cover and a pillow and returned to the living room, “here, this should do. There are drinks in the fridge and the remote is on the table, if you need me ill be in my room. Oh, and jack…” Jack looked up with a smile “Try not to stay up all night on your phone.” He scoffed dramatically, “As if I would do such a thing.” He gave hiccup a wink. 

Hiccup dimed the lights and made his way up the stairs as jack spread the quilt over the sofa. Jack turned on the tv cycling through the channels until he found one that suit, Hiccup undressed and brushed his teeth before removing his leg and climbing into bed. The two sat in their beds looking up at the ceiling thinking about how the day had passed and how tomorrow would plan out. 

It was how Jack wished that he had gone up those stairs that he was now looking at with Hiccup and could sleep next to him and watched him fall asleep while holding him close, or how Hiccup had wished that he could get up and sneak downstairs and crawl in next to Jack and wake up next to him the next morning. Both knew that that would never happen because they just wouldn’t feel that way about each other. They could risk it all and confess, or they could keep this secret and stay close… as friends.

The next morning came around, Hiccup woke up with a thumping headache that caused him to wince as he sat up from his bed. He took a moment to gather himself before slipping on his leg and getting out of bed, he walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth while trying to remove his underwear to get in the shower. After getting himself cleaned up and a new pair of undies he put on his robe and made his way downstairs.

He made his way into the living room to see jack still sleeping on the sofa with his mouth wide open. Hiccup chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee for him and jack. The sound of the tap and the coffee machine was enough to wake the sleeping male on the sofa. “I hope one of those cups are for me.” Jack’s voice was low and soothing when he was half asleep, Hiccup noticed this and thought it was rather attractive.

The coffee finished brewing and hiccup poured the hot liquid into two cups, he added some sugar to jacks to make it just how he likes it and reached down to get some cereal bars from the cupboard. He put them onto a tray along with the coffee and turned around to take them into the living room when hiccup flinched with a yelp when he saw jack standing up with only his underwear on.

Hiccup just managed to catch the tray and save the coffee as jack stepped forwards in concern, “are you alright?” hiccup got his baring and put down the tray onto the table. 'i`m fine! Honestly, jack'. He up righted himself and got his barrings leaning against a nearby chair. He took a deep breath and looked at jack who was looking back at hiccup, 'Jack... Where are your clothes?', Jack looked down and then back up at hiccup before the smile crept onto his face, 'what's the matter? You never seen a naked guy before?' Hiccup punched his shoulder and proceeded to sit down and grab his coffee. 'ouch! What was that for?','Shut up and drink your coffee'.

All fed and dressed, the two made there way outside to where jack's truck was parked, Hiccup popping up the large hood to reveal and old and quite worn out small block V6 that had collected it's fair share of thick grease and rust from over the years.

`hey would you mind passing me a flat head screwdriver?' Jack walked around to the back of the truck where a small red toolbox was and rummaged around till he found the appropriate tool. He passed it to Hiccup 'thanks' 'no problem' he said smiling and observing what he was doing. Using the screwdriver, hiccup gently unscrewed the distributor cap off and peeked inside. 'yup, just as I thought.. worn points.' 'okay, what does that mean?' jack asked questioningly. 'it means we'll need to stop by the automotive store on the way to the meet. 

Hiccup cleaned the points for now before screwing the cap back on and closing the hood. 'right she should start a little better till we get a new cap' hiccup threw the screwdriver in the back before hopping into the truck with jack. Key inserted into the ignition, jack turned over the big block engine and it started almost instantly. He chuckled and gazed at hiccup. 'well ain't you the little mechanic', hiccup punched him in the shoulder again and let out a yelp. I'm pretty sure jack's shoulder is almost purple at this point but then again the man won't listen so it's his own fault. 

After getting the new cap and cruising down the highway for a while, a little chime caught the boys attention and jack looked down to see the fuel gauge reading empty. 'ugh shit, we need some more jungle juice'. He looked at the road signs for when the nearest fuel station was. 2 ½ miles one sign read. 'good we'll go for that one' jack pulled in and the truck almost limped to the pump. Looking at hiccup who was not amused jack opened the door and began to fill the tank. 'well we almost didn't make it hic'. The pump began humming and jack started to whistle.  
'maybe if you checked it you wouldn't run out' he grumbled more to himself than jack.  
Just as he turned to look out of the window and stare into the desert wasteland, he noticed something glistening far out reflecting into his eyes.

He sat up and looked closer, 'hey jack?' 'mmmhhmmm?' he answered. 'do you see that over there?' jack peered his head to the left to see past the truck. 'nope' he went back to whistling. Hiccup opened the door and stood up standing on the door frame. He could make out what looked like a collapsed shed with something silver sticking out. He stepped down and closed the truck door.

'hey, I'll be back in a minuet.' 

chapter 7: 

Hiccup closed the door behind him and began to walk towards the busy road, “hey what are you doing?” jack called out to him but he just ignored jack and continued to walk into the road, stopping for vehicles to pass. He made it to the over side and ventured off towards this shack sand filling his shoes with every passing step he took.

As he approached this dilapidated building it became apparent that the shininess had came from what looked like a patinaed chrome bumper from what looked like a car that rested under an old tarp. With curiosity rampaging through his brain he took another step forward and with one swift motion, took back the tarpaulin off the car. His eye's didn't move and he shot back a breath that seemed to hold for a little while. “oh wow...”.

In front of the young lad stood an old Datsun, its badge half hanging with the corroded word cherry on the aged body that was half up to it's wheels in sand. The little car looked whole and fairly solid, however the paint and tyres had not stood the test of time and was in desperate need of work. Hiccup motioned round to the driver's door and attempted to open it. The door momentarily didn't seem to budge until hiccup heaved and it opened with a creak. 

The keys sat in the ignition and he looked around, the car looked clean if you didn't take into account about 5 years worth of dust. He wiped some dust off the seat and climbed in. as he perched his ass down the glove box swung open and startled hiccup.”what's this..” there was an envelope that had flung onto the door of the box, as far as he could see it was the only thing in there. He picked it up and opened it.

To Whom may find this note,  
my name is Richard.  
I will be long dead by the time you  
read this note. My only dying wish  
was for someone to find my prize possession  
and restore him back to life.  
Do be aware, this car is like no  
other car! Look after him and HE will  
look after you. I wish you all the best.

PS: the car is called Hercules.

Hiccup scoffed “Hercules, what a weird name..” as he put down the note, he heard a clunk come from the front of the car. What was that! He sprung up from the seat and moved his head round to the side. The bonnet latch had ejected itself. Strange... he scratched his head. “Hiccup! Where have you gone?” he could hear jack looking for him outside. He looked down at the little car's face and the headlights shifted to hiccup's gaze. “What the..” he shot back fuck fuck fuck! No no that car did not just look at me! You're fine hiccup! Just a little dehydrated that's all. Still looking at the car he moved to the right and the car's lights followed his movements. 

“the car's moving... the car's moving oh FUCK! The car's moving!” he was desperately trying to calm himself down, he backed up and left the shed and started running back to the fuel station to where jack was standing against the truck. He made it back and jack didn't look too impressed. “hey! Where have you been? Ive been waiting to go.”   
“sorry, um. Lets just get going..”   
“ are you alright?”   
“yea I'm good just a little thirsty that's all” he got into the truck and tried to forget what he just saw. I mean it's not like it was real of anything right? Just a case of delusional vision from lack of water standing in the hot sun. yes hiccup you're fine. 

They hit the road again and jack had his window down while hiccup slouched in his chair. “hey bud are you sure you're alright you kinda scared me back there.”  
“ Just keep Your eyes on the road”.


End file.
